1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to actuators for aerosol dipsensers. More specifically, this invention relates to actuators designed to hold the aerosol valve in a discharging condition. The invention finds use in the field of dispensers for fumigators, insecticides, room deodorants, and has other uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes disclosures of continuous spray devices for aerosol valves. Many different arrangements have been disclosed. However, the arrangement closest to the present structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,918, issued to Scoggin, Jr. et al on Mar. 19, 1963.
In Scoggin, a sleeve fits over the standard aerosol valve structure, the sleeve having a hook integrally molded with it with a hinging connection between the sleeve and the hook. In use, the prior art device is slipped over the stem and the valve is tilted so that the hook is able to engage over the mounting cup lip or bead. The hooking as described holds the valve in the "on" condition but the hook may be disengaged to permit the valve stem to return to vertical position, turning the valve off. The unhooking is accomplished by pressing the valve further in the direction in which it is tilted and simultaneously maneuvering the hook away from the mounting cup lip. This is generally a two-handed operation.